System of Lies
by GreyKira
Summary: Itachi had held lies over the direct orders of Konoha. Sasuke had been the victim. The clan Hyuuga held the same burden after the lower and higher branches stood in conflict havin Neji in the middle. Good thin Sasuke liked to logue...


_System of Lies_

_._

_._

_._

_PROLOGUE_

_Steps..._

_A infinite world too occupied to represent just one human, always moving without hesitations. And just like the time ticking by, he couldn't grasp more that the memories frozen in his head. His heart poisoned by bitterness, a lack of compassion towards his older brother._

_"I can't ..." He murmured in the air. "I won't."_

_His knees trembled as if the weight of the whole sky fell under his shoulders. The stolen smile of his brother breaking into his head, tempting the vile desire to awake his demon._

_"I won't forgive you..."_

_A constant repetition of the same words. Reminding his head and heart that justice was cold. At least the justice twisted in a obscure need of an eye for an eye. Victory painted in blood._

_Walls crumbled. His age twelve at the time, as he continued with growth the thirst for blood overtook his mentality..._

_"What do you want Sasuke_?"

The memory broke with the question directed to him.

"Power..."

The nocturnal laments of owls earned a silent pause from his team. Resonating the vile meaning behind his desire of power, as he well demonstrated his lack of consternation draw upon the faces of the three people around him. His orders being the absolute command under the members of Taka.

"Sasuke, you can't do this without us!"

Kisame stood between them, offering Sasuke the opportunity to advance his way to Itachi's location. His eyes and ears ignoring the indignitation of his broken team.

"Hn, guess Itachi is waiting..." Kisame mentioned, encouraging Sasuke more to direct his attention towards his brother. "Better hurry up."

He jumped, erasing any chance of collaborating with his team. This mission had been always for one man...

* * *

"I'll see your death,Itachi..."

The response held in the tense air between them, holding the only importance for both brothers. Too bad Itachi held lies like a magician. He could manipulate and twist them, always fooling those under his personal circle of faces. But, lies found their way out and crumbled in the ears of his brother_._

_"He did all that to protect his little brother..."_

_"He could kill anyone, except you."_

_"He sacrificed himself for your safety..."_

Lies. A complete system of lies.

A burden carried over the shoulder of a ninja of Konoha. A petulant manipulation of a corrupt government over the Uchiha's, capturing their only loyal pawn in beneath the cursed clan. A facade burning deep, yet the fire was extinguished by those who were obligated to control Itachi...

"No,more lies..."

* * *

Branches were separated, disturb and conflict inside both low and high branches were a constant consternation inside the Hyuuga's territory. The death of two low-branch members already were hidden from the Hokage, but not from the members of the was about to take place...

"Hiashi-sama..." Repugnant how the leaders of the higher-branch held no indignation of his actions towards those who wore the seal in their fronts. Activating it to prove their inferiority over them. Only to cause a revolt of hatred between the cursed members of the Hyuuga clan. "I can't keep telling them lies..."

He was the representative of those with the same curse held in a seal over their skin, wearing a death penalty like a decorative.

"Neji, we can't keep this situation in control. Lower branch members dared to attack some of higher members." His eyes never breaking the facade of a militant. "Tell them they have this option: Order or death."

Order or death. As a more simple explanation was: Follow our orders or a death-penalty would fall under those who oppose the power of the higher branch.

Where was his dignity as a human? He had no saying in this, he was a putrid slave of the Hyuuga. They were breaking him into two. It was either to suffer his death from those who shared his curse or the option of kneeling to those who chained his liberty under a seal.

Either way, he had no saying in the matter. His only response was a bow directed to those who looked down upon him like dictators.

He could lie. And offer himself a way to manipulate the situation, and at least attempt for a peace treaty...He was sounding like a fool.

"I can't tell them that...They are under more pressure, this will only cause a revolt against the main branch." His hands turned in fists. "God, all I can do is lie for now..."

A system of lies over the shoulders of a loyal soldier always ended in tragedy. Good thing then, he carried a heart that could charge his lies and burry them in silence...

Just like Uchiha Itachi had done. Too bad Hyuuga Neji didn't know about this, until a Uchiha appeared a week later...

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for spelling and grammar errors, English is not my first language.**


End file.
